


полный чемодан чудес

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Сборник драбблов по ключевым словам





	1. Chapter 1

**My Inspiration**

У Ньюта Скамандера, у которого из имущества - один только потрепанный чемодан и некоторое количество лет за плечами, есть на самом деле очень много всего. Иногда ему даже кажется, что у него бесценных вещей за несколько коротких десятилетий жизни накопилось гораздо больше, чем он заслужил. И речь, конечно, не о заколдованных им лесах и саваннах в недрах чемодана, конечно не о них.  
Он часами бродит среди собранных им зверей, и каждый любопытный взгляд влажных глаз, каждый знак доверия с их стороны приносит ему куда больше радости, чем многие люди, кажется, вообще в состоянии получить за жизнь. Еще у него есть память о школьных годах - и пусть ему бывало нелегко со сверстниками, дрожащую в сердце радость от осознания живущего в мире волшебства не смогло погасить в его сердце ничто; даже работа на фронте и черная, давящая тень его собственного брата; даже печальная магическая Америка, которую он теперь покидает. Иногда Ньюту становится даже неловко, что он бывает так счастлив, и что для этого ему не нужно почти ничего. Ни денег, ни славы, ни толпы приспешников и друзей, ни даже крепкой семьи в привычном понимании этого слова.  
...еще из Америки он увозит с собой на одно чудо больше, чем у него было, и об этом он пока не подозревает.  
Но когда Ньют наконец с облегчением запрется в своей тесной каютке и привычным движением откинет крышку чемодана, он неизбежно обнаружит, что среди собранных им существ теперь есть еще одно, которое отчаяннее всего требует простого человеческого участия.

 

**Never Again**

\- Больше никогда, - тихо говорит Ньют, хмуро разглядывая чужие зарубцевавшиеся ладони, - _никогда_ такого не случится. Такого не должно происходить ни с кем.  
Криденс отводит взгляд; в основном он избегает смотреть не на Ньюта, а на собственные измученные руки. Ньют сосредоточенно колдует над ними по вечерам, неуверенно рассказывает ему о жизни среди волшебников и даже варит какое-то зелье, то и дело справляясь с потрепанной книгой, и Криденсу очень страшно во все это поверить. В то, что его не гонят; что с ним пытаются жить рядом, ничего не требуя взамен; что его мнения хотят знать, что ради него кто-то делает что-то сложное и непривычное (Ньют еще пару дней назад признал, что в зельях был не слишком хорош, особенно в медицинских, и это почему-то было особенно _важно_ ); что могут смотреть на него, улыбаться, спрашивать, как он сегодня - и ничего от него не хотеть. Просто жить рядом и мягко давать ему все то, по чему он так страшно изголодался за жизнь. Ньют поразителен, и это при том, что он не слишком разговорчив; зато - болезненно честен и неизменно готов уделять ему время. Просто так. Улыбка у Ньюта хорошая, и один уголок губ у него всегда улыбается чуть сильнее, словно второй стесняется.  
Криденсу страшно поверить, что такие люди могут по воле судьбы оказываться рядом.  
Еще Криденсу от волнения страшно дышать, глядя на темный, изъеденный котел, в котором плавно мешается что-то густое, лилово-алое, резко пахнущее мятой и чем-то еще, тяжелым, незнакомым. Страшно - потому что боится спугнуть; одно дело - мечтать о мире волшебников, и совсем другое - смотреть, как пыхтит и помешивается зелье, то и дело меняя направление, когда самого Ньюта и рядом нет. Которое медленно зреет _для него_ , для его измученных рук. (И даже в большей степени - для его измученного существа)  
Еще страшнее - во все в это поверить, а вдруг потом проснуться в холодном доме под самой крышей, где стылый ветер серого города опять стал бы продувать ему утомленное сердце.  
\- Больше никогда, - шепчет Криденс тихо себе под нос. - Никогда. Я туда не вернусь.  
Над головой у него тихонько трепещет крылышками любопытный пикси.

 

**Failure**

У Криденса не получается. Он не видит, но Ньют за его спиной тоже хмурится - но не недовольно, а очень грустно, даже почти тревожно.  
\- Рассечь воздух, - негромко повторяет Ньют, глядя на черные блестящие волосы, - и взмахнуть.  
А потом выходит вперед на полшага и, мягко одолжив у Криденса нагретую теплом рук собственную палочку, еще раз медленно показывает движение. Криденс смотрит так сосредоточенно, что Ньюту кажется, что он даже может почувствовать, какой тугой ком собрался у того в груди. Потому что очень страшно, когда первое в жизни заклинание рассыпается вялыми искрами и ничего не происходит. Потому что у Криденса после всего случившегося, конечно, мысль одна: он не волшебник, его снова обманули. Снова. снова снова снова...  
Ньют мягко касается его плеча, прежде чем Криденс снова успевает уйти в себя и закрыться, и тот невольно тянется за теплом руки, за лаской, которой ему не хватало всю жизнь. Он не может остановиться в таких вещах, ему хочется, чтобы его никогда не отпускали - лишь бы не слишком при этом на него кричали. Остальное он даже готов стерпеть.  
Ньют на него не кричит. Никогда. Ни разу еще за эти долгие дни не повысил на него голоса, не поднял руки; ни разу - ну, кроме того случая, когда Криденс случайно чуть не подошел слишком близко к какому-то очень хищному животному, названия которого запомнить пока не успел. Но Ньют в тот раз совершил ужасное; ужасным было не то, что он на него накричал - он после этого _извинился_. Накричал за то, что перепугался _за него_.  
У Криденса некоторые вещи до сих пор не слишком хорошо укладываются в голове.  
\- Послушай, - говорит Ньют, опустив палочку. - Я тебе уже рассказывал, у каждого волшебника - своя палочка, которая подходит именно ему. И очень сложно, а иногда и невозможно - пользоваться чужой. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы учиться.  
Криденс кивает.  
\- Никто тебя не прогонит, - вдруг добавляет Ньют, словно угадывая невысказанные причины его тревоги. - А как только мы окажемся в Англии, тебе подберут палочку.  
Криденс снова кивает, уже даже не отводя взгляда, а потом протягивает руку. Он все еще чувствует себя неуверенно, разговаривая на равных, но решимости учиться в нем - достаточно. И он будет пытаться снова и снова.  
Вдох.  
Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> условное продолжение к предыдущим трем

**Rebirth**

Ньют видел множество метаморфоз - разве что кроме самой, пожалуй растиражированной: возрождения феникса из пепла; о чем, конечно, страшно сожалеет. Но то, что происходит с Криденсом за несколько дней, что они в пути, все равно кажется поразительным. И дело не в том, как тянутся к нему животные, словно пытающиеся прижаться к больному месту книззлы (и Криденс - одна сплошная рана), дело в другом.  
Криденс становится спокойнее и увереннее, все реже отводит взгляд и поразительно быстро научается ориентироваться в значительно расширенном пространстве зверинца в чемодане; еще он чаще улыбается. В основном себе под нос, когда наблюдает за возящимися животными, но иногда остатки этих улыбок, не успевших затухнуть, по инерции достаются и Ньюту, если тот оказывается рядом.   
А потом однажды Ньют желает ему доброго утра, и Криденс поднимает на него темные живые глаза и улыбается вместо ответа. Сам, искренне, именно ему. Наверное, случается это день на пятый, что они плывут прочь от Америки по сумрачным водам океана.  
И теперь уже отводит глаза Ньют, потому что, оказывается, он не просто этому рад, но это волнует его кровь - как-то по-особенному, как когда-то волновали улыбки Литы, и при этом немного иначе. А еще ему неожиданно грустно, потому что он понимает: теперь Криденс, который и сам по себе был удивительно сильным - и нет, он не про Обскура, бьющегося пеплом внутри - теперь, почти нашедший себя-человека, уйдет в большой мир. Может уйти, почему бы и нет.  
Все же уходят.  
А Ньют останется в своем крохотном пространстве, которое больше похоже на мыльный пузырь на одного. Который казался ему таким огромным и удивительным последние дни, вместо того, чтобы стать тесным для двоих, как он поначалу опасался.  
Уйдет, потому что от него все уходят; никто по-настоящему не остается с Ньютом Скамандером, никогда. Это одно из странных правил жизни, выведенное им эмпирическим путем, которое никто не спешит нарушать. И если животных он возвращает в среду обитания сам, не позволяя оставаться слишком надолго, то от людей спасения нет, как нет и защиты. Люди - это порой слишком сложно.  
\- Нам осталось не так уж долго плыть, - говорит Ньют, решая не затягивать.  
Криденс собирается что-то ответить, и меньше всего на свете Ньюту хочется это слышать. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не отвернуться заранее. Он привязывается к людям, а те никогда почему-то не отвечают ему взаимностью, и он так и не знает, как с этим справляться, этому почему-то не учат.   
\- Ты сегодня хоть что-нибудь ел? - спрашивает Криденс на удивление строго вместо всего того, что обреченно ждет от него Ньют.  
И, кажется, пока никуда не собирается, только упрямо игнорирует намеки Ньюта на возможность расхождения их путей.

 

**Breaking Away**

Путешествие неизбежно близится к концу, когда у них из чемодана снова сбегает сниффлер, которому, видимо, все еще чего-то не хватает для завершения гнезда. Ньют с тоской вспоминает, что видел на многих женщинах на борту блестящие безделушки.  
Уже у лесенки наверх Криденс догоняет его и говорит, что тоже пойдет искать. Вернее, просит позволить помочь.

С трудом пойманный сниффлер шебуршится и сопит за пазухой под пальто, щекотно обнюхивая пальцы Ньюта. Этот негодяй успел забраться в чужую каюту, в которой неотразимо блестели на маленьком столике серебристые запонки, где Ньют его и отыскал. Перед запонками тот почему-то никогда не мог устоять.  
Ньют торопливо возвращается в свою крохотную каюту и машинально выискивает Криденса взглядом среди толпы. Заметить его высокую черную макушку оказывается легко; тот стоит, вновь напряженно подняв плечи, жесткий, словно сжатая пружина, и опять пытается казаться меньше, чем он есть.  
Ньют чувствует, как в нем неожиданно поднимается волна холодной, трезвой ярости. Не из-за Криденса, конечно, и не из-за людей, которые сейчас о чем-то его расспрашивают, пытаясь сдвинуть с мертвой точки светскую беседу. Истоки этой ярости в другом; в том, как с Криденсом обращались все прошлые годы, и какой дикий, калечащий отпечаток это оставило; пусть шрамы на руках у него при помощи магии почти зажили, а сам Криденс все чаще пытается расслабить плечи, внутри у него, очевидно, все еще звучат чужие крики, осуждающие каждый его жест, каждый взгляд, и разбудить этих демонов ничего не стоит.  
Еще Ньют вдруг вспоминает, что тот никогда не снимает при нем одежды, даже не закатывает рукавов и боится расстегнуть лишнюю пуговицу, когда ему откровенно жарко. И это наводит Ньюта на страшную мысль - о том, что он видел не всё.  
\- Простите, - бесцеремонно влезает в разговор Ньют, - Но я вынужден похитить у вас мистера Бэрбоуна, - говорит он и в подтверждение своих слов подхватывает того под локоть, чтобы потянуть за собой.  
Это, если честно, верх галантности, на которую он способен.  
Криденс же с едва заметной улыбкой смотрит на шевелящийся за отворотом пальто бугор, который Ньют бережно придерживает, и вовсе не думает высвободить руку из чужой хватки. И, кажется, даже слегка расслабляется в присутствии Ньюта.

Ньют захлопывает за ними дверь каюты, но успевает уловить кое-что за своей спиной:  
\- Мама, - слышит он громкий детский шепот в коридоре, - А почему в такую маленькую каюту заходит целых два мальчика? У них что, нет денег на каюту как у нас?  
Ньют старательно не думает о том, чем бы могли заниматься два молодых джентльмена в тесной одноместной каюте и запихивает упирающегося сниффлера в чемодан, а потом уступает дорогу Криденсу.

\- Руки, - говорит Ньют через какое-то время, - это всё? Или было что-то еще?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Неважно? - переспрашивает Ньют и добавляет твердо:   
\- Тогда мне нужно, чтобы ты снял рубашку.  
Криденс бледнеет.  
\- Мне надо знать, - продолжает гнуть свою линию Ньют. - Покажи мне.  
Криденс смотрит на него, словно загипнотизированный, и занемевшими пальцами тянется к пуговицам на вороте. Ньюту, глядя на это, если честно, хочется наслать летучемышиный сглаз на себя самого - таким ублюдком он себя ощущает. Но понимает, что это - как вынимать занозы у зверей: чтобы помочь, придется сделать больно в самом начале.  
Криденс снимает одежду так, словно стаскивает с себя собственную кожу, и стоит, ссутулившись еще сильнее, так что оттопыренные лопатки натягивают зарубцевавшуюся кожу спины.  
На теле у того действительно слишком много отметин. И ни одна из них не похожа на случайную.  
Ньют молча смотрит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
А потом подходит и обнимает вздрагивающего от неожиданности Криденса так крепко, как только может, и вдруг чувствует, как тот едва заметно, но тянется к нему, к прикосновению всем собой, словно его никто вот так не обнимал. Эта мысль кажется очень страшной.  
Ньют молчит, сжимая его в объятиях, потому что все равно он не знает таких слов на свете, которыми бы смог рассказать, как ему жаль. Он очень надеется, что Криденс поймет и так.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> отдельный драббл; модерн!ау, ньюту в районе семнадцати

Ньют только недавно наконец получил разрешение на аппарацию и чувствует себя из-за этого неожиданно свободным. Словно его выпустили из клетки, и теперь перед ним простирается бескрайняя равнина, тихо шелестит острыми листьями разнотравья, и он совершенно от растерянности не знает, куда бы хотел пойти.   
Разве что теперь в некоторые из своих свободных вечеров - у него все вечера, на самом-то деле, до грустного свободные - он выходит за пределы Хогвартса, втягивает, до рези в груди, стылый зимний воздух и аппарирует. Сначала в Косой переулок, а потом за несколько коротких минут выходит на широкие маггловские улицы, полные громких машин, цветных человеческих лиц и странной городской оцепенелой усталости. Сворачивает в сеточку переулков и потом оказывается в тепле маленькой кофейни. Он любит брать там горячее, почти переслащенное какао и усаживаться в самый далекий угол, к розетке, в которую втыкает принесенный с собой дряхлый ноутбук. Ноутбук он хранит прямо в факультетской спальне, обычно уменьшенным при помощи заклинаний, и под настроение кладет его в спичечный коробок, купленный однажды в захудалом маггловском магазинчике на память. Потому что никому не придет в голову что-то искать в коробке из-под маггловских спичек. По крайней мере, Ньют так кажется.  
Ньюта, впрочем, и без того не одобряют; в том числе из-за того, как спокойно и часто он пользуется маггловской техникой. Ирония, конечно, в том, что эти дни он приходит сюда именно потому, что пишет работу по маггловедению; он почему-то очень хочет сделать её хорошо, и для этого ему нужна помощь технологий самих магглов.  
Ньют считает, что почти все пособия устарели безнадежно - о чем там вообще можно было говорить, если только в некоторых из них кратко отмечалось появление компьютеров?.. Впрочем, авторы некоторых, кажется, и вовсе с трудом осознали окончание времен инквизиции и все ожидали её продолжения.  
Ньюту нравиться смотреть на магглов, они интересные.  
Он прихлебывает сладкое какао из плотного картонного стаканчика, слегка жгущего пальцы, и сосредоточенно смотрит в экран. Он ищет информацию, хоть какую-нибудь, о современном противодействии магглов волшебству. Среди прочего его заносит на какой-то непримечательный блеклый сайт “Новых Салемцев” и он замирает, чувствуя, что ему всё же повезло - кажется, это не очередной мусор и не скучные спекуляции.  
Он внимательно читает размещенные на странице призывы быть бдительными и помнить о том, что магия - источник зла и порока, невольно грустно морщится и выписывает кое-что на взятый с собой пергамент, зачарованный от любопытных глаз. Размышляя обо всем этом, он рассеянно рисует на краешке пергамента гиппогрифа и сниффлера, и те затевают радостную возню, разбрызгивая за собой темные следы клякс.  
Ньют, все еще улыбаясь, вчитывается дальше и дальше, выискивая что-нибудь, за что можно было бы зацепиться, когда экран вспыхивает и что-то меняется; буквы подергиваются рябью, взрываются ворохом ненастоящих чернил; на экране начинают тесниться огромные, абсолютно черные слова, будто кричащие на него лично, едва ли не вываливающиеся на него лавиной.  
“ЭЙ”  
"МНЕ ТАК ПЛОХО"  
"ЗАБЕРИТЕ МЕНЯ КТО-НИБУДЬ”  
“ЗАБЕРИТЕ ЗАБЕРИТЕ ЗАБЕРИТЕ НЕУЖЕЛИ НЕТ НА СВЕТЕ ЛЮДЕЙ КОТОРЫЕ БЫ СМОГЛИ МНЕ ПОМОЧЬ Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ВЫНЕСУ"  
"Я ОДИН ИЗ ВАС Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО ВЫ СУЩЕСТВУЕТЕ Я ЧАСТЬ ВАШЕГО МИРА ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ПРО МЕНЯ ЗАБЫЛИ"  
"ОДНАЖДЫ Я НЕ СМОГУ ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ И КТО-НИБУДЬ ПОСТРАДАЕТ" "ПОЖАЛУЙСТА"  
Ньют ошарашенно моргает. Буквы под его пристальным взглядом медленно увядают, неохотно уступая место старым, вымученным воззваниям “Новых Салемцев”, но потом вдруг взрываются новым вихрем укоров, которые Ньют тоже внимательно прочитывает.  
\- Как бы мне тебе помочь, - бормочет он встревоженно, не слишком-то надеясь на ответ.  
Но буквы вдруг вздрагивают, сбиваются вместе в плотное пятно темных пикселей, и эта чернота медленно и страшно приоткрывает глаза. И смотрит на Ньюта мертвенной пустотой экрана, пустотой светящихся белизной глазниц.  
А потом внизу мелкой вереницей начинают бежать буквы. И Ньют понимает, что этот отчаянный крик дошел до него и вовсе откуда-то из Америки.

 

Ньют не уверен, что его не расщепит при аппарации на такие расстояния в незвестное место; но он уверен в другом - он себе не простит, если просто захлопнет ноутбук и вернется под защиту древнего надежного Хогвартса. Защиту, которая есть не у каждого. В такие вот минуты ему порой кажется, что юным волшебникам стоит приносить перед распределением по факультетам какую-нибудь клятву, навроде колдомедицинской. Что хотя бы - хотя бы не навреди. Не проигнорируй чужой крик о помощи. Не отвернись от слабого, не брось животное. Будь человеком.  
И Ньют аппарирует.  
Первое, что он видит - одинокую фигуру в темной безличной комнате. Мальчик сидит, сжавшись на кровати, уткнув в колени лицо, и только тускло блестят его угольно-черные волосы под пронзительным зимним светом из окна.  
Он неуверенно смотрит на мальчишку, сжавшегося в комок; тот весь, кажется, состоит из сбитых локтей и острых коленок; еще, конечно, Ньют видит, как вокруг в спокойном воздухе дрожат поднятые напряженной, трепещущей магией предметы: бумаги, ножницы, скрепки, проволока, канцелярский нож; как будто ребенку три года и он еще не умеет контролировать себя. Как будто он ощерился всем, чем мог.  
\- Привет, - тихо говорит Ньют, и тот вздрагивает. Поднимает на него темные живые глаза, страшно усталые, покрасневшие; то ли плакал, то ли не спал слишком давно. По лицу Ньют понимает, что это уже, скорее, подросток, чем ребенок. Он, конечно, не силен в детях - пусть и сам не так давно был курсе на втором или третьем, таким же.  
\- Я тебя видел, - растерянно говорит мальчишка. - Только думал, что это очередной сон.  
И даже не спрашивает, как тот попал сюда или зачем он здесь.  
\- Ты еще на меня и накричал, - неожиданно даже для себя улыбается Ньют, и его улыбку - кажется, непроизвольно - отзеркаливают в ответ. - Сколько тебе?  
\- Тринадцать, - отвечает тот. - С сегодняшнего дня - уже тринадцать. Меня зовут Криденс, - добавляет он.  
И Ньют видит по выражению лица Криденса, что тот, кажется, считает его появление своим главным сегодняшним подарком.


End file.
